dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Amely
Amely is a minor character first seen in Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat and is the protagonist of its bonus game, Cursery: Humpty Dumpty. She was the fiancee of Laurent and is the mother of his son, Prewitt. Amely is not based on a particular nursery rhyme character. Appearance and Personality Amely is a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a simple yellow dress with frilly white sleeves and plain brown shoes. Her hair is pulled up with a white headband. Amely is deeply in love with her fiance, Laurent, and is lost without him when he dies trying to rescue her from the Crooked Man. She gives her all to raising their child, Prewitt, making him the center of her world. When her son is in danger, Amely faces her fears and does whatever is necessary to save him, no matter what it takes. History Nothing is known of Amely's early life except that she was engaged to a man named Laurent and the two were to be married. However, she was kidnapped by the Crooked Man, who was searching for the reincarnation of his lost love, Cheryl. While trying to escaape from her kidnapper, Amely became stuck on a tree branch but was rescued by the Unnamed Protagonist who happened upon her. He gave Amely Laurent's pocket watch but was unable to tell her the true fate of her beloved. She raced off to look for him and presumably found only his remains. However, Amely was already pregnant with Laurent's child and she later gave birth to a son she named Prewitt. She raised him on her own, remaining in the same area that she and Laurent had lived, near what used to be Silvery Coral Village. When her son was ten years old, Prewitt went exploring near the old Chateau de Morellus and never returned home. Fearful that something had happened to him, Amely set out to find him. Her search brought her back to the Chateau itself, where she encountered Humpty Dumpty, another individual corrupted by Mother Goose's curses. Using her smarts, and some help from a cat, Amely managed to rescue her son and put an end to Humpty Dumpty's reign of terror in the area once and for all. Relationships *Laurent (fiance, deceased) *Prewitt (son) *Blaise Morellus (kidnapper, deceased) *Unnamed Protagonist (acquaintance) *Humpty Dumpty (enemy, deceased) Trivia * The name Amely is Latin for "beloved". Quotes * "I was trying to escape from the Crooked Man, but I somehow ended up in that tree." * "Have you seen Laurent, my fiance? I know he must be on his way to rescue me." * "Oh, Laurent, where are you?" Gallery Character= amely on a limb.jpg|Amely Seen Through the Window Amely_on_a_limb_close.jpg|Amely in Peril pulling amely in.jpg|Saving Amely amely saved.jpg|Amely is Saved |-|Other images= laurent amely photo.jpg|Laurent's Photo of Amely Curseryach23.jpg|Amely on Achievement Badge Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Mothers Category:Unknown Status Category:Cursery Category:Cursery:Humpty Dumpty